


Stumble Through Heaven

by Shekiyah



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shekiyah/pseuds/Shekiyah
Summary: This was a request based on Young God by Halsey.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Stumble Through Heaven

"Do you want it?"

His lips brushed your ear as his arms wrapped around you. The growl of his voice left goosebumps in waves down your neck and arms. You instinctively leaned back when he placed a kiss upon the crook between your neck and shoulder. He traced a line from your chin to your chest with his finger, feeling you gulp. 

"The dress in the window?" You said, trying to sound calm. "It is pretty."

You refocused your eyes upon the peach dress in front of you on the mannequin. It was sleek and sophisticated, flashy but subdued. Words you would never describe yourself with. 

"Well?" He murmured between kisses up your neck. "Do you want it?"

"I don't have the money or the reason to buy it, Tommy," you said honestly as you reached your hand up to touch the back of his neck. 

"I didn't ask if you could afford it," he said simply, grabbing your hips and spinning you around in one movement. "If you want it, it's yours."

You gasped as he backed you into the brick wall of the store, his warm hand finding your leg and raising it to his hip. His mouth found yours and hungrily kissed you as his hand wandered under your dress to find bare skin. 

"Tommy," you pressed against his chest half-heartedly, "we're in the middle of the street. Everyone can see us."

"Let them," he said simply before kissing your neck. "It's my street."

"It is _not_ ," you giggled, pushing his hand from your dress. "You promised me a night in your club."

Formerly Sabini's club, Tommy was riding the high of taking it over and half of London with it. His empire was growing, and it made him drunk on power. 

"So I did," Tommy said, exhaling a long breath before stepping back and taking your hand. "Let's go, then."

\---

When you reached the club, it was already packed. Music blasted and bodies writhed, dulling your senses as the chaos clouded your brain. Tommy handed you a drink from a moving tray and you downed it in a gulp, hoping the alcohol would haze the room until the panic in the back of your mind calmed. He took his own drink in sips, savoring the whiskey. 

You took another off a tray and downed it as he tugged you through the crowd of people, some ignoring him and others calling and grabbing at his coats. The buzz hit you quickly and left you muted, underwater to the chaos around you. Tommy took you to a door near the back storage area, opening it to a flight of stairs. He helped you climb them as the noise muffled when the door closed.

"Sabini had a balcony made," he explained as you both went up. "He liked to keep an eye on the club but not be in the middle of it."

"Smart," you giggled. 

Tommy reached the door at the top and opened it, showing a platform secluded in the shadows of the club rafters. A table and a few chairs took up the space as well as a walkway with a guard rail to better overlook below. 

You walked to the guard rail, watching the dancing and debauchery. The flapper dresses gleamed in the lights and the laughter cut through the music. Tommy's hands found your hips as he passed against your back.

"Find anything interesting?" He murmured.

"Just surveying your _kingdom_ ," you teased.

His hands squeezed your hips harder as he passed his arousal against you. You turned to face him, kissing him softly before leaning into his ear.

"Always with you in the shadows," you say playfully before you nibble at his ear. "I should expect it by now."

Tommy pulled back, looking you in the eye as his jaw set. His blue eyes twinkled as his hand firmly found your throat and backed you into the guard rail. He quickly flipped you around and you gasped as you gripped the rail and looked down on the party below, his hand squeezing your throat. 

"Would you rather I take you in the light, eh?" Tommy whispered dangerously in your ear, the pressure punctuating his words. "You'd rather I take you downstairs and fuck you on a table in front of everyone?"

You let out a shaky breath as you felt his other hand roam your thigh and lift your dress. He fumbled behind you until you felt him tease your entrance. You leaned forward slightly for him to get a better angle. He chuckled darkly into your ear as he slid inside and his hand circled your hip in a quick squeeze before he palmed your clit. 

"I think you like me in the shadows," he said into your ear as you moaned. "Look down into that crowd. They'll never know. You'll know. You'll nod politely and make small talk after, all while I'm slipping down your leg."

"You're terrible, _Mr. Shelb_ y," you say, your knuckles white on the rail in preparation of his retaliation for being so formal. 

_Mister_ set him off. It was the formality. The power it gave him. You knew it and used it for your own pleasure. And just as you suspected, his pace quickened and he grew feverish with his thrusts. 

"This is my club," he growled as he squeezed your throat. "Birmingham is mine. London is mine. _You_ are mine."

"Does that make you god, _Mr. Shelby_?" You moaned as you pushed back against him.

His hand moved from your neck to your hair, pulling you back sharply as he kissed you hard. His rhythm became erratic and his hand on your hip bruised you. In a moment he stilled, breaking the kiss and looking between you and the crowd below. 

"Not yet," he said as he untangled himself from you and stepped back. His blue eyes glowed aflame. "But soon."


End file.
